The Truth
by Mymermaidstory
Summary: Two years after the first appearance of the Demogorgon, things begin to finally go back to normal in the small town of Hawkins, Indiana. However, after one night of drunken sex at a party, Nancy is forced to deal with the unexpected consequences of that decision. If only she knew just how strange things would become for her, Steve, and their children.


Nancy was absolutely beyond shocked when she discovered she wad unexpectedly pregnant with Steve's baby. She stared at the positive pregnancy test in her trembling hands, scared out of her wits as the truth was glaring her in the face. She had just turned 17, there was no way in hell she was ready for a baby! She wasn't even a senior in high school yet plus she was still dealing with the stress from the events of the previous year with the Demogorgon. If she was still having PTSD from that, how could she trust herself to raise a baby? There was also the fact that she was still living with her parents and she was terrified as to how her parents would react, never mind her little brother's reaction. And then there were her friends' reactions as well. Would they judge her for it? Would they think she was a slut, despite the only person she had ever been with was Steve.

However, despite all the fears and worried Nancy had, she knew that she could never have an abortion. She couldn't kill something that didn't even have a chance at life yet. She would either raise it herself or find a loving family to take care of it. She just hoped Steve would understand.

Nancy was so wrapped up in her nerves and this big change that she had completely forgotten that Steve was coming over to take her out for dinner that night. She made sure to put on her best smile when Steve finally arrived. Nancy loved him so much. He was so strong, so beautiful... So _him._ She was his in every sense of the word and she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Hey..." She laughed, smiling brightly as she met him in the living room. He smiled back before leaning in to kiss her gently. She met him halfway, kissing back deeply before Mike interrupted them.

"Oh c'mon Nancy! Don't suck face while I'm around, ugh!" Mike cringed at the sight of his sister kissing Steve, which caused her to just roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Tell mom we'll be back later ok? Try not to set the house on fire while I'm gone." She smirked at her little brother who just groaned and walked down into the basement.

"I'm still surprised at how well you two get along. I guess trauma does that to a person." Steve commented, his thumb lightly stroking Nancy's hand. He was just as devoted to her as she was to him and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Yeah well, I think our share experiences have brought us closer... much like you and me." Her words were soft as she pulled herself closer to Steve, nuzzling into his chest and he squeezed her back.

"C'mon. Lets get to that new burger joint that opened up down the street before it gets too crowded. After all, didn't you say you were dying to try it?" Steve pulled away but kept Nancy's hand in hers as he led her back to his car and they drove off. However, during the entire car ride, Nancy was trying to find a way to tell Steve she was pregnant without making him have a heart attack. So far, nothing seemed to be working and all her deliberation was just making her heart race. She was zoning out pretty badly because the next thing she knew, Steve had just parked and he was snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Nance? Hey Nancy?" He spoke a little louder and the sudden jarring back to reality made her jump.

"W-what?" She stammered before realizing what was going on, "Oh... shit sorry. I'm just a little out of it today. Something's just weighing heavy on my mind..." She whispered, looking away from Steve. He immediately knew something was wrong just by the look on her face.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I'm here for you if you need to say some-"

"I'm pregnant..." She interrupted him, blurting it out suddenly and staring at the floor of his car. Steve's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He stared at her silently for a good five minutes before he could finally speak.

"I-I'm sorry... what?" He asked in shock and Nancy licked her lips before looking back over at him.

"I'm pregnant Steve... You're the father. I found out this morning." She was shaking slightly in the car seat as Steve continued to stare at her with this unreadable expression, "I must've conceived at Jennifer's party a few weeks ago, the day after my birthday. We must've been too drunk to remember a condom." She put her head in her hands and tried to fight off the tears that were burning in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Steve..."

Steve sat in his seat, frozen and unable to think of what to do. He was only 18; he was graduating this June and had already gotten a scholarship to Notre Dame. His future was pretty much all planned out and he knew Nancy was going to continue to be a part of it, but this new development definitely threw a wrench into things. It took another few minutes before Steve could speak again.

"Are you going to keep it?" He whispered, swallowing dryly as he thought of all the things that could go wrong. Nancy could die in childbirth, the kid could have some kind of disease, the Demogorgon could come back and kill them all... All kinds of horrific things flooded Steve's mind as he processed the news.

"I don't know... All I know is that I can't have an abortion. I can't kill it, Steve. I just _can't."_ She stated firmly, "But I don't even know if I'm ready for this. Given the circumstances, both yours and mine, I might have to give it up for adoption." She explained as the tears finally spilled down her cheeks, "God, what are my parents gonna think? They're gonna kill me _,_ Steve. Hell, my dad is gonna kill _you!_ FUCK, what the hell am I gonna do?!" Nancy started panicking, her body shaking even more, pressing her palms against her face as she sobbed. Steve then immediately leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head and holding her as close as he could.

"We're gonna take this a day at a time ok Nance? You're gonna be ok. We're gonna be ok. And no matter what, I'm gonna stay by your side. I love you Nancy Wheeler, and whatever you choose, I will be with you through all of it. I promise." Steve's voice was shaky but he tried to stay strong. He was probably just as nervous, if not moreso, than she was. He was going to be a father and even if they didn't keep the baby, that fact wasn't going to change.

However, no matter what life threw at him, Steve knew he wasn't going to leave Nancy's side and that was absolutely certain.


End file.
